


Filtro de amor

by Ilena35



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #StonyFicTime, AU Harry Potter, Alternate Universe, Challenges, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, stony au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilena35/pseuds/Ilena35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que este hechizo se utiliza para crear amor donde no lo hay, pero también sirve para revelar sentimientos ocultos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filtro de amor

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Este es mi primera historia Stony <3, estaba buscando un buen motivo para escribir y lo encontre. Esta historia es parte de un reto de un grupo en Facebook y pues a ver que pasa :v
> 
> Habian 5 categorías diferentes para escribir una historia y dibujo y entre ellas esta Harry Potter y que puedo decir, ¡Amo esa saga! y soy #SlytherinPride (tengo una camisa que lo comprueba jejeje)
> 
> Espero que disfruten la historia y comenten al final, además de que si sin nuevos leyendo mis trabajos, también tengo un one-shot Thorki y una historia Spideypool que esta en emisión \:v/  
> Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que este AU, Steve y Tony son adolescentes.

Tony guardó celosamente los huevos Ashwinder y los cuatro galeones en los bolsillos de su pantalón; sus amigos Sam y Thor lo acompañaban en el gran comedor esa mañana tan cotidiana en Hogwarts.

Faltaban tres días para San Valentín, pero para Tony Stark, de la casa de Gryffindor, faltaban tres días para su venganza contra los arrogantes Slytherin. Había sufrido la mayor de las vergüenzas y su orgullo de león no lo dejaría así; es por eso que recurrió a ellas: las Afroditas, un grupo de cuatro chicas de séptimo año de cada casa, famosas por sus hechizos de amor.

El lunes transcurrió como siempre para el alumno de quinto año, entre clases de Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Adivinación, Estudio de Runas Antiguas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero hubo un cambió en su rutina, cuando al atardecer  se dirigió a la biblioteca, lugar al que solo iba cuando era estrictamente necesario; ya que no tenía ningún problema en pagar a Bruce, un Ravenclaw, para que hiciera sus tareas.

Las Afroditas estaban en una esquina, leyendo un bonche de libros antiguos y haciendo anotaciones en sus cuadernos. Tony dudo en seguir con su plan, pero se acercó con agallas y les entregó el anticipo que pedían para este tipo de trabajos: los huevos y los 4 galeones. Como si fueran un mismo ser, las chicas agradecieron a la vez y confirmaron su pedido para el día de San Valentín.

Salió de la biblioteca y unas voces que reconocería hasta muerto, hablaron a su espalda:

-Stark en la biblioteca, wow ¿Qué sigue, Thor aprobando la clase de Adivinación?-dijo burlándose de su propio hermano, Loki, un Slytherin famoso por su lengua de plata. Junto a él se encontraban Bucky Barnes y Natasha Romanoff de la misma casa.

En todo el colegio era bien sabida la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero la de ellos se había remontado desde la infancia, gracias a que las familias Stark y Barnes eran famosas en el mundo mágico por sus franquicias de varitas.

-Tienen una lengua muy larga, serpientes y se la han mordido ustedes mismas-contraatacó Tony sin miedo. Estaba harto ellos, buscando siempre hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pero les daría su escarmiento, no en balde se había matado buscando esos huevos en el bosque prohibido.

 

 

El invernadero, fue el lugar donde Tony recibió el pedido de las Afroditas ese miércoles a primera hora: una cajita de chocolates azul con un lazo rojo. El día de su travesura había llegado; subió a su torre lo más rápido que pudo, atravesando el mar de gente que había en los pasillos a raíz del día festivo.

La cama de Tony estaba repleta de chocolates y regalos de parte de un montón de admiradores, pero los ignoró por completo, como siempre; ahora tenía que enfocarse en buscar algo para escribir en la caja y para que fuera entregada al mapache greñudo de Barnes. Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado.

-Hola Tony-saludo Steve, un Ravenclaw que había conocido desde primer año. Era amigo de Bruce, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y uno de los mejores cazadores de la generación.

-Hola, capi-paleta- respondió Tony haciendo uso del apodo que le había puesto cuando accidentalmente usó en él un _Petrificus Totalus_ mientras practicaban Quidditch a mitad del invierno. Steve río al escuchar el sobrenombre que solo Tony usaba con él, se acercó a la cama y dejaba una fila de libros en el borde.

-Bruce te manda tus deberes y como siempre agradece tus generosos donativos- Tony asintió sin voltear, aun no encontraba ningún bolígrafo, además de que nunca admitiría que la presencia del Ravenclaw lo ponía nervioso de laguna manera que aún no había podido descifrar-Por cierto, tienes muchos regalos por parte de tus fans. Como cada año.

-Ah sí, esas baratijas ¿Quieres una?-Su amigo lo miró desconfiado, eran de Tony, después de todo-Toma la que quieras, no importa.

-Está bien-los ojos azules de Steve estudiaron con avidez las cajas, buscando la que tuviera un envoltorio sencillo. Se decidió por la cajita azul con lazo rojo-Gracias, nos vemos Tony.

 

La segunda clase: Pociones, había terminado. Los alumnos vaciaron rápidamente el salón para ir a su siguiente asignatura, pero Tony no se movió de su asiento, miraba fijamente a Barnes, que guardaba sus cosas frente a él. _¿Habrá funcionado?_ se preguntó el Griffindor; había usado a varios contactos para hacer que su obsequio llegara a las manos de esa inmunda serpiente/mapache.

-¿Te sientes bien, hoy, Barnes?-preguntó Tony suspicaz, mientras que Bucky ignoraba su presencia por completo-¿No sientes algún tipo de enamoramiento repentino por alguien?... Yo, por ejemplo.

Una risotada salió de la boca del Slytherin, que se giró para encarar finalmente a Tony-No me hagas reír, Stark. El día que llegue a sentir algo por alguien como tú, yo mismo usaré una avada para matarme.

Tony no lo entendía, ¿Ese era el modo en que Bucky actuaba usualmente cuando estaba enamorado, o más bien bajo el efecto del filtro de amor? Tal vez los huevos de Ashwinder estaban echados a perder, tal vez…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rogers?-preguntó Bucky con hostilidad mirando hacia la puerta-¿Vienes a defender a tu noviecito?

Tony repentinamente sintió el enorme cuerpo de Steve a su lado ¿Qué rayos hacia _el_ aquí?

-¿Está molestándote, Tony?-le preguntó con suavidad, rodeando con una de sus manos su cintura. Los focos de alerta se activaron en Tony ¡¿Qué diablos?! En los años que había conocido a Steve, nunca se habían tocado más de lo necesario.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡Quítate de aquí!-ordenó Tony, dando manotazos al pecho del Ravenclaw; Steve sujetó una de sus manos y la beso con dulzura, ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo golpeado por un furioso Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré-prometió Steve. Al otro lado de la sala, Bucky no pudo contener su desagrado ante tal escena y gritó con furia:

-¡USTEDES DOS ME DANA ASCO!-sacó su varita de su bolsillo y profirió un conjuro- ¡ _Wingardium LevioSA!_

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento en que comenzara a elevarse por los aires, pero no pasó nada.

Steve adopto una actitud defensiva contra el Slytherin, sacando también su varita e invocando otro hechizo.

 _-¡Ascendio!-_ agitó su mano y en un dos por tres, Bucky flotaba de cabeza en el salón-No puedo creer que a estas alturas no puedas diferenciar un hechizo del otro. Además de que no es _Wingardium LevioSA, es Wingardium LeviOsa_ -Steve tomó a un confundido Tony entre sus brazos y salió del salón, antes de dejar caer a Bucky y cerrar la puerta.

 

Tony estaba acorralado entre la pared de un solitario pasillo y un pecho firme cubierto por una camiseta con el escudo de un águila bordado a un costado **.** Forcejeaba contra Steve para que lo dejara salir, pero él no hacia otra cosa más que asegurarlo más fuerte contra su cuerpo cada vez que se Tony lograba alejarse un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa, además de ser un mastodonte bruto más que de costumbre?-justo cuando pensaba que había logrado alejarse de Steve, él tomó con fuerza sus manos y lo besó inesperadamente. Fue fugaz pero lo suficiente para avivar  sentimientos escondidos en Tony.

-Gracias por los chocolates-agradeció Steve, robándole otro roce de labios. Tony estaba confundido por el extraño comportamiento del Ravenclaw, pero no lo suficiente para recordar lo que había pasado horas atrás.

-Te dije que no importaba ¿Cuál regalo elegiste?-Steve sacó la caja de envoltorio azul y lazo rojo debajo de su capa y se la mostró al Gryffindor. _¡Me lleva la que me trajo!_ Maldijo Tony en su mente, ahora comprendía totalmente la actitud obsesiva/compulsiva de Steve. _Bueno, pero al menos el efecto solo duraría un día_ pensó Tony.

Y ese día fue más estresante de lo que había pensado. Paso la mayoría de sus clases con Steve pegado a su lado, alejando a todos los que se acercaban lo suficiente para ser considerado invasivo para su gusto. Y qué decir de los besos y caricias que Tony recibía cada vez que a Steve se le daba la gana, ósea cada 5 minutos. Además de que en el juego de Quidditch que hubo después del almuerzo, su capi-paleta le había dedicado todos sus puntos a él, y dibujando corazones con su escoba frente a toda la escuela.

Para la tarde, Tony estaba más que harto, y no dudo en buscar a las creadoras de su tormento. Las encontró en el mismo lugar, el invernadero, regando las plantas; había escapado de Steve con una mentirita: lo convenció de jugar a las escondías, asegurándole que si lograba encontrarlo, lo recompensaría con un beso.

-Ustedes-dijo Tony señalándolas con el dedo-su estúpido filtro del amor hizo efecto en la persona equivocada.

Las chicas lo miraron fijamente y respondieron al unísono:

-No es nuestra culpa que hayas sido tan tonto para al darle los chocolates a la persona errónea. Espera a que pase el efecto, mocoso llorón.

 

 

Tony Stark de la casa de Gryffindor, estaba acostado en su cama, con la resignación plasmada en su rostro y con un Ravenclaw más pegajoso que un chicle. Steve lo tenía acurrucado entre sus brazos y disfrutando el olor de su pelo. _Solo unas horas más_ se dijo a sí mismo Tony, dándose ánimos.

-Muy bien Steve, hora de dormir-habló Tony cerrando las cortinas de su cama para que nadie pudiera verlos-Mañana despertaras con la mente hecha un lió y no seré yo quien trate con eso.

-Quedémonos despiertos-sugirió Steve apretándose más contra Tony.

-Yo creo que no- tenía que admitir que no le había molestado del todo las muestras de afecto de él durante todo el día, pero Tony sabía que si se quedaban despiertos, notaría el fin del efecto en Steve. Él nunca había mostrado algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia Tony y no podía forzarlo a sentirlo-Mañana seguramente me odiaras por lo que te he hecho.

-Nunca podría odiarte Tony-contestó Steve besando sus nudillos, Tony solo pudo reprimir una sonrisa y seguir escuchando-Siempre te he amado y no creo que mis sentimientos desaparezcan aunque uses un _obliviate_ en mí.

-Wow, wow, wow, espera un momento, Rogers-dijo Tony despegándose de Steve-¿Cómo es eso de que siempre me has amado?

Steve solo se encogió de hombros y respondió con frescura:

-Es lo que es. Lo has escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Así que, no tengo que estar asustado por el hecho de que descubrí que mi amigo ha estado enamorado de mi desde siempre?-respondió Tony usando su habitual sarcasmo- Perfecto, entonces.

Steve sacudió su cabeza, Tony nunca cambiaria.

-Vamos, a dormir mi leoncito gruñón.

 

-¿Tony?-el Gryffindor se desperezo mientras abría los ojos y veía la cara asustada de Steve-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Tony terminó de despertarse y respondió con simpleza.

-Te comiste unos chocolates que no eran para ti, tenían un filtro de amor y pasaste el día de ayer besándome y manoseándome todo lo que podías-el rostro de Steve se volvió pálido al escuchar sus acciones-Y me confesaste tus sentimientos por mí desde que entramos a Hogwarts.

-Yo…lo que sea que haya dicho ayer, ignóralo, por favor…Tony, no…-Steve rogaba al chico frente a él mientras agarraba su cabello con fuerza. Si había una cualidad que describía a la perfección a los Gryffindor, era la valentía, y ese valor fue lo que hizo que Tony dijera lo siguiente.

-¡Tony, sí! Nunca podría ignorar algo que viniera de ti, y no voy a olvidar todo lo que me dijiste ayer-se acercó al rostro de Steve, podía darse el lujo de ver esos brillantes ojos azules que combinaban tan malditamente bien con su corbata-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta todos estos años de que yo también tenía sentía lo mismo?

Tony besó los labios de Steve, el Ravenclaw, que aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar y no respondió de inmediato al beso. Aún después de que termino el contacto seguía estupefacto y preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Entonces tú también sentías lo mismo?-Steve pasó una mano por su cara, se sentía tan idiota-¿Te das cuenta de todo el tiempo que hemos perdido?

Tony asintió enérgicamente y lo tomó de la mano.

-Si-Tony se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que diera otro paso más, se detuvo y encaró a Steve- Así que más te vale que me des más de esos besos fugaces y me dediques todos cada uno de tus puntos mientras dibujas corazones con tu escoba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Xx


End file.
